


An Undeniable Spark

by kcanwrite



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has fish fingers, custard, and feelings with Amy Pond after a wearisome rendezvous with River Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Undeniable Spark

In his bedroom, the Doctor undid his bowtie and slid off his tweed jacket, readying for a good long nap. This wasn’t something he needed very often, but adventures with River Song left him weary. Her coyness and mystery made his head hurt, while her ability to attract the worst kind of trouble always made him wonder if she was trying to kill him—again. But, as she always reminded him, they were in love. He sighed and sat on the end of his plain, scarcely-used bed. Anxiously, he rubbed his palms over his knees. Amy and Rory would be awake soon and looking for him in the console room. “Oh, Amelia,” the Doctor breathed to himself. His exhaustion warring with his need to be available for his companions, he stood and walked towards the bedroom door. A knock sounded as he reached for the handle.

“Doctor?” her voice called out, small in the cavernous silence.

He opened the door, smiling widely. “Amy!” He placed a quick kiss in her hair.

“Is this your room?” She stuck her head in and glanced around quickly, before he ushered her out. “Could do with some decorating.”

“What do you need?” he asked, one arm slung around her shoulders, the other closing his door behind them.

“I got up and couldn’t find you, so I started knockin’ on all the closed doors. Where have you been?”

He just smiled at her, coyly like River.

“You went out with River again, didn’t you?”

The Doctor walked them to the kitchen and pulled out a familiar bowl and plate. “Does it matter?” He handed her a fish finger and placed the bowl on the counter.

“Maybe. Maybe not,” she mumbled, hopping up on the counter. She dipped her fish finger in the yellow custard and took a massive bite.

The Doctor laughed and scooped a bit of custard from her cheek. He licked it off his thumb as he plucked up another fish finger. “Where’s Rory?”

Amy swallowed. “He stayed up late reading in the library, the nerd. He only went to bed about an hour ago.”

They enjoyed their fish fingers and custard in silence for a little while, then. The Doctor thought of the short time when he’d traveled with Amy, just Amy, before Rory tagged along, before they’d discovered River’s true identity. The two of them had still been getting to know each other—hell, he’d still been getting to know himself—but there had been a spark. Amy had Rory, who she cared deeply for, and the Doctor had River, who swore they were in love. But there was an undeniable spark. He’d pushed it away then, ignorant of the future, wary of his past. Silently, he and Amy split the last fish finger in half, dipping it in the bowl of custard simultaneously. He thought of the short time they’d spent together after Rory had fallen into the crack, before he’d come back as a bloody plastic Roman. That’s when he was sure of the spark, and that was when he was sure he must never acknowledge it. He and Amy could never be, because the Universe had other ideas. He had no choice but to play along. The Doctor must continue with River Song, no matter how tired he became or how much he didn’t love her. And Amy cared for Rory with all her heart. That much was true. She knew, too, that there was a path for her that ran alongside Rory’s, not the Doctor’s. Such is life in the Universe.

Still, the Doctor slid his hand into Amy’s, studying the TARDIS-blue color of her fingernails. She placed her other hand on top of his, and he looked into her sharp, light brown eyes. She shook her head almost imperceptibly. The Doctor’s solemn expression turned grim. Amy pulled her hands back and used them to push herself off the counter. She faced him and touched the blank space at the base of his throat.

“Where’s your bowtie, Doctor?” She grinned. “Not that I’m complaining.”

He waved his hand dismissively, trying the shake the feel of her from it. “I took it off. I was going for a nap, when you so rudely interrupted.”

She feigned surprise. “A nap? You?”

He was quiet for a long moment before answering, “It’s exhausting sometimes, saving the universe.” He collapsed into a chair by the breakfast table, his head in his hands.

Amy was having none of that. “Ya don’t say! Come on, take me on an adventure before my husband wakes up. One like the old times, yeah?” She pulled him from the chair and led him towards the console room.

The Doctor shook his head, but couldn’t help grinning as he let the TARDIS choose a destination just for the two of them.


End file.
